


Vogel im Käfig ~ Bird in the cage ~

by IzanamiNoOokami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri, rivaeri, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzanamiNoOokami/pseuds/IzanamiNoOokami
Summary: From stealing, blackmailing and killing people. I haven’t counted how many lives I reaped.This is my shitty life. Corpses and the smell of iron is everyday occurrence.Until I met him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my second Ereri fanfic hope you like it!

“Levi! I have something for you!” my mother held a small birdcage with her usual warm smile.

My eyes sparkled at the creature at her hands; it was my first time seeing something so beautiful.

\----

_“When I was small, my mother gave me a nightingale. As an innocent child, I was of course mesmerized by its singing voice, green eyes, and beautiful plumage. I decided to put it in a large birdcage so that it will not fly away. I loved that nightingale with all my heart. If you asked me why, it’s because it’s somewhat similar to me. A bird in a cage.”_

\----

“Levi, your father is calling you” a knock came from my door.

I slowly opened my eyes and momentarily stared at the rotating ceiling fan above.

“I’ll be right over” I answered rising from the couch.

“It’s been a while since I dreamed about that” Levi thought as he grabbed his coat hanging from the chair.

\----

“Levi, I have some work for you.” My father announced with his usual cold, sharp eyes that reflects distrust to anyone including me.

I listened to his orders and thought. “Ah, today too. I have to kill someone again today.”

“That’s all. You may leave now” he gestured out.

I exited the room and rode the usual black car parked outside the mansion.

\----

My father is a politician. At least, in façade. But everyone can guess and some knows that he is the head of the biggest syndicate of the city. And me, his son and his marionette; not resisting, and not complaining. A perfect puppet, as his father always say.

From stealing, blackmailing and killing people. I haven’t counted how many lives I reaped. – as if I have the time to do that –

This is my shitty life. Corpses and the smell of iron is everyday occurrence.

Until I met him.

\----

“Please stop!!”

I heard a voice from a distance. It’s coming from the shadows of a dark alley.

“It’s the usual extortion. Tch! Scums” Levi thought staring at the men.

“But I guess I’m more of a scum than them huh” Levi stared at his hands.

“Anyone! Somebody save me!” the boy screamed.

The boy was struggling from the hands grabbing him until their eyes met.

“Save me please” the boy pleaded, reaching out his hands to Levi.

Levi wasn’t sure what happened but before he knew it, he was beating the men to half death.

“Stop it, they’ll die”

A hand grabbed my coat from behind.

“They try to do something to you yet you forgive them?” I stared at him.

“It’s not like I forgive them but it’s wrong if you kill them” the boy replied hesitantly.

“Brat!”

“Wha- I’m not a brat!” he frowned his eyebrows.

“But thank you for saving me.” The boy smiled nervously.

“If you don’t want to be a prey for this kind of trash, don’t wander in this dark alley all by yourself, shitty brat.” Levi snapped at him.

“I was taking a shortcut though.” He stood up holding his bag to his chest.

“Tch! This shitty brat is taller than me” Levi thought to himself.

Brunette, and slim in stature. His noticeable  feature is his eyes. Green eyes.

                ♫♫♫♫♫♫~~~

Levi heard singing.

“A bird?” he thought.

“Umm… thank you again. My name is Eren. If possible, can I meet you again? I want to thank you properly.” Eren asked fidgeting.

“Don’t tell your name to people easily! And don’t involve yourself about me anymore.” Levi said as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

“Eren! Were you alright? What happened? You’re filthy”

I’m fine Mikasa, I was just almost extorted on the way here but I was saved.” Eren told them about the petite man with dark raven hair, and heavy-lidded blue eyes.

“Did he do anything to you?” What’s his name?” Mikasa asked again grabbing both of her friend’s shoulders.

“I told you he saved me. And I don’t know his name.”

Eren wants to see him again.

“I want to thank him properly.” He thought.

\----

_A boy is crying._

_“Who is it?” I asked._

_“There, there Levi, it’s fine” my mother gently patted my head to calm me._

_“Why was I crying?” I asked as the younger version of myself still bawl his eyes out in his mother’s lap._

_“Mother? Mother?” I called as I gently rock my mother’s cold body in the bed._

_“Mother!!” I cried even harder than before clinging to my mother’s body like a newborn child._

_But before I knew it, I was slapped by my father, so hard that I immediately stopped crying and clutched my left swollen cheek._

_“Get yourself together Levi! Your mother will not come back even if you dry your tears out!” My father said and left the room._

_I swallowed my tears and did my best to suppress my sobs as I saw my mother being carried out of the room._

_I learned to bottle up my emotions, not showing anyone my weakness. Especially to my father._

_“You will be my perfect puppet Levi” My father declared as we sat across each other in a large dining table._

_“From now on, you’re gonna do what I say. Aren’t you happy?”_

_“I’m happy father” I answered him expressionless._

_As I grow up, I learned to make a face that everyone wouldn’t know what I’m thinking; expressionless and cold._

_From childhood since my mother died, I was dominated by my father; I followed his orders and executed them perfectly. Even killing people is as easy as killing an ant._

_At that time, I remembered the nightingale my mother gave to me. That’s what I am, a caged bird; denied of freedom and own will._

_But unexpectedly in this dark nothingness, a sudden ray of light shined through. A boy, with a smile so bright, I’m almost blinded._

\----

I woke up with a trail of dried tears visible on my cheeks.

I stared at the roof of my four poster bed and thought of the boy I met few days ago.

I got up from the bed and opened my bedside table and took out my mother’s memento in my hands and reminisced my mother’s most warm smile.

\----

“Well then, we’ll go back first and report to your father.” A man in black suit slightly bowed his head to Levi.

Levi sat at the park bench; Spring breeze touching his cheeks, cherry blossom petals fluttering and withering away signaling the end of spring.

“Hi!” a familiar sound of a voice stood beside him.

Levi turned his head and saw a smile so bright, the same in his dreams.

“I believe I told you to don’t involve yourself to me anymore brat” Levi stood up and walked away but his coat was pulled back.

“I’m Eren! Don’t call me brat!” the boy said pouting.

“Well then Eren, let go of my coat, you’ll get it dirty”

“I-I’m sorry” Eren released the clothing and was a little surprised and embarrassed by being called by his name.

“Umm…. I thought maybe I’ll see you today so I wanted to give you this.” He held out a small package.

“I don’t need it” Levi quietly muttered.

“Hey Eren!! Let’s go!” one of his friends called him.

Levi walked away thinking that he should fade out before more people see him.

“Ah! Please wait!”Eren shouted.

Eren’s friends stared at him as Levi pass by making eye contact to one of Eren’s friend, a black-haired girl wearing a red muffler.

“What did you do to Eren?” her eyes speak of hostility and caution.

Levi didn’t answer and continued to walk away until his silhouette is no longer visible to them.

\----

Due to Levi’s nature of work that wanders around the city, He often bumps into Eren who persistently wants him to accept the gift and Levi who also persistently avoids it.

“He’s just too difficult” Eren sighed as he and Armin – one of Eren’s friends – sat in lunch at the university.

“You’re also persistent” Armin commented across him.

“But I really want him to accept it!”

“Eren don’t tell me --- Armin was about to ask but Mikasa suddenly cut him off, banging her fist on the table.

\--- You like him??!!!

“Eh?!! What are you talking about?! That’s not it!” Eren accidentally squished his carton of milk.

“He’s out Eren! That midget… He’s dangerous! I don’t approve of this!” Mikasa grabbed his shoulders.

“What are you talking about? I told you that’s not it!”

“Maybe he’s working in the underground, or maybe his father is a syndicate or something!” Mikasa continued to rant.

“Don’t judge people based on their looks!” Eren said.

“Well, I guess so” Mikasa finally calmed herself and sat.

“But I think he’s also sketchy Eren; he himself tells you that you should stay away. I think that’s for the best.” Armin said after finishing his tray of lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh damn, it’s late! Mikasa is gonna be noisy again; and my phone is dead.”

Eren ran under the rain searching for shelter when he heard a gunshot from one of the alley.

He saw the body fall to the wet ground with a thud; but what surprised him is the one who pulled the trigger; a petite man with dark raven hair and heavy-lidded blue eyes.

He stopped at his tracks and froze in shock that he dropped his bag making the man notice him that hid his gun inside his breast pocket and walked away as if nothing happened.

\----

“Eren what happened? You’re soaking wet! I’ll get the bath ready so wipe yourself first” Mikasa threw him a towel and ran to the bathroom to let the hot water fill the tub.

Eren sat in the entrance, still in shock of what he saw.

After bath and dinner he sat at his table and reached to the unopened brown package.

“Eren! Armin and I are going home now so make sure you lock everything” Mikasa knocked at his door.

That night, Eren had a nightmare. He saw the man killing people and the pile of corpses visible behind him.

\----

“He looked so surprised; that brat” Levi muttered sitting at his couch. A book open on his lap.

“But that’s good; he’ll learn that he should stay away from me. That smile of yours is better on the bright side. Stay away from this darkness.”

\----

The next day, Levi sat at the usual park gazing at the blue sky and a shadow stood beside him. Levi knew who it is.

“You didn’t learn your lesson brat?” Levi asked still looking up.

“I’m Eren, don’t call me brat” Eren sat beside him.

“I- I will not.” Eren said mustering up all his courage.

Levi turned to him quite surprised.

♫♫♫♫♫♫~~~

“There it is again, a bird singing” Levi thought.

“I- I don’t believe you’re a bad person, because you wouldn’t have saved me back then.”

“You’re fooled.” Levi stared at him.

“Even if it is, I still don’t believe you’re a bad person.” Eren repeated.

“Stay away from me.” Levi patted his head.

Eren blushed and was speechless.

“Don’t involve yourself anymore, or you’ll die.” Levi stood up and walked away but Eren grabbed his hand.

“I – I won’t” Eren said again not raising his head because he knows he’s beet red right now.

Levi grabbed his hand and tilted his chin up.

“I told you to stay away from me…. Eren” Levi whispered and kissed him on the lips and walked away leaving the frozen Eren under the tree.

\----

“What is it?” Levi asked as he sat across his father in the living room.

“I daresay you’re getting soft lately.” His father threw a picture of him kissing Eren at the park.

“Tch! You even put surveillance at your own son”

“Of course, that’s how much important you are to me.”

“That brat is annoying so I just shut him up” Levi stared at the picture in front of him.

“Is that so, I see it that you’re fond of him though.” His father smirked.

Levi knew that face. The face his father is making when scheming something unimaginable.

“Well, let’s leave it like that. Anyway, I have work for you at Shanghai; leave tomorrow morning.”

Levi stood up and left the room without a word; his steps echoing the marble floor.

“This is gonna be interesting” his father remarked.

\----

“By the way Eren, where did you go this afternoon? I was searching for you.” Armin asked while tidying the dishes at the dining table.

Eren blushed and remembered the kiss.

“I – I was at the convenience store; I – I bought something.”

Mikasa believed otherwise. She sensed something is wrong with her friend.

“Eren, are you hiding something from us?” Mikasa asked him with a straight face.

“What are you talking about? There’s nothing!”Eren defended.

“Is it that midget? Did he do something to you?” Mikasa asked again looking angry.

Eren blushed even more.

“I told you it’s nothing!”Eren stood up and placed his plate at the sink.

After Mikasa and Armin went home, Eren dropped himself to the bed and stared at the darkness of his ceiling for minutes and muttered.

“I like him. Ah!! It’s embarrassing to say it out loud!” Eren screamed and rolled into his bed.

But then he remembered the incident in the alley. He straightened up and hugged his pillow to his chest.

“Maybe he’s really dangerous. But still –

He lay at his bed again.

“Mom, Dad, what should I do? I know it’s dangerous but I- I like him.” Eren took a picture frame of his parents from his bedside.


	4. Chapter 4

“Levi! He escaped at the back!” one of Levi’s subordinates yelled from the other side of the alley.

Levi and his men are currently pursuing a man who has a large debt to his father.

After minutes of running and hiding, they finally killed the man.

Probably in his 30’s, he’s clutching a piece of photograph in his hand. – It was a family portrait –

Now that they killed him, his family would probably search for him not knowing what happened, not knowing on what reason he was killed, not even hearing his last words, his apologies, his words.

Levi thought for a moment; if he was killed no one will search for him, no one would mourn for him, and he’ll just be an another man who died because his luck has run out. The world rotates and goes on even if he died.

But then Eren’s smile flashed before his mind.

“Tch!”

“Levi let’s go!” one of his men called to him.

“Yeah”

\----

“Good work on Shanghai Levi, you earn a week long rest.” His father smiled.

“Thank you. Levi said and left the room.

\----

“It’s been days since I’m coming here every day, I wonder when I will see him again. I don’t even know his name” Eren sighed while sitting at the usual park bench under the tree.

“What are you doing here Eren?” Levi stood beside him.

Eren jumped in surprise and immediately turned red.

“No – nothing, I – I just went for a walk and I just happen to sit here.” Eren lied not meeting Levi’s gaze.

“Don’t come here again. And don’t wander by yourself.” Levi paced away.

“Wait please! Can I ask your name?” Eren stood up.

“Levi”

“Levi” Eren was happy; finally, finally he knew his name. Eren smiled as he watched Levi walk away, his dark hair swinging in the soft breeze.

♫♫♫♫♫♫~~~

\----

It’s been weeks since Eren last saw Levi and he missed him. “I want to see him” he thought. “But he doesn’t want me to go to the park.”

“Hmm?” Eren swore he saw someone in the alley but it disappeared in the shadows immediately.

“What’s wrong Eren?” Mikasa asked as they walk home from school.

“Nothing, I just think that someone is watching me” Eren said.

“Is it the midget?” Mikasa turned her head left and right.

“Levi?” Eren silently thought.

\----

_“I’m crying again” Levi saw his young self in the floor clutching an empty bird cage._

_“I see, I remembered now. That nightingale; in the end, it escaped.”_

_“I thought it was like me, willing to be caged and stripped off his wings. But I was wrong._

_One time I forgot to lock its cage and it escaped on its own._

_I was jealous of that nightingale; it was not afraid to push the cage open to be free. Unlike me; I’m still living under my father’s shadow, unable to push the cage open even though it’s always unlocked._

_“Maybe I’m bound to die in this cage alone.” Levi thought burying his face to his knees._

_“Levi!” he heard Eren’s voice._

_Levi looked up and saw Eren, he opened the cage and tried to get me out._

_“No, Eren, stay away!” I screamed at him._

_“Levi!” Eren smiled._

♫♫♫♫♫♫~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Levi opened his eyes at the sound of crashing and gunshot from the whole mansion.

He immediately grabbed a pistol and cautiously opens the door.

They are being attacked by intruders, probably an enemy group that held grudges to his father.

Levi was shot at the shoulder during the shootout and was hospitalized for the time being.

“Levi, is that you?”Eren looked worried as he saw Levi on the bed.

“What are you doing here?” Levi said sitting up.

“I’m visiting Armin’s grandpa; I thought I saw you but I guess it’s really you” Eren beamed at him.

“Go! Don’t bother with me anymore!” Levi shouted.

Eren was shocked and hurt. He hurriedly ran out of the ward crying.

“Tch! Shit!” Levi clutched his head strongly.

“Eren should be better off without me. He should just forget me.” Levi thought.

Last night’s shootout made Levi realize for the first time. His men falling one by one on the ground, lifeless and cold; He thought that if anything happened to Eren like that he wouldn’t forgive himself.

\----

“Eren, you’re late” Mikasa asked while arranging the flowers at the bedside vase.

“Were you crying?” Armin as looking worried at Eren’s visible redness of eyes.

“Had a fight with your girlfriend Eren?” Armin’s grandpa chuckled. “That’s youth!”

“Girlfriend?” Mikasa looks puzzled.

“Fighting is natural in relationships; it means you care for each other.” Armin’s grandpa stated.

“Care?” Eren asked the old man.

“Yes, because if you don’t care with each other, you wouldn’t even comment anything about him right? You would just let him be.” The old man said with a smile.

Eren remembered Levi’s words. Though his way of talking is harsh he still cared for me.

_“Don’t come here anymore!”_

_“Don’t wander by yourself”_

And the watchful eyes at the alley shadows.

Eren rushed out of the room and returned to Levi’s private ward.

“Eren?!” Mikasa and Armin called after him but he didn’t hear.

\----

Eren is hesitant in opening the door; but as he was about to grab the handle, he heard voices inside the room.

“That was probably the mafia from Shanghai” Eren heard the familiar voice of Levi.

“I thought so too.” This time Eren heard a deep voice of a middle-aged man.

“That’s why I said you’re going soft Levi, look at you” his father grabbed his wounded shoulder that made Levi grunt.

“It’s because of that kid right? You even go out all the way by yourself to watch him. Do you actually think you can protect him from me?” His father smiled and added more pressure to his shoulders.

“Ughhh!!” Levi is now panting from pain. Blood is visible from the white bandages.

“Eren is unrelated to this! Don’t you dare touch him!” Levi said; a hint of murderous intent in his voice.

“Me?” Eren listened intently to the conversation.

“Well, you have certainly feel for that kid, aren’t you Levi? Don’t worry, I will not hurt him if you just do your job perfectly.” His father paced towards the exit.

Eren heard the footsteps and immediately ran to hide in a utility cart.

Eren waited for the footsteps to fade and decided to confront Levi.

“What are you doing here again? I told you many times that don’t involve yourself to me anymore, you shitty brat!” Levi glared at him.

“Is it my fault you’re hurting now?” Eren asked approaching the bed. “I heard your conversation”.

“You ---

Levi was surprised as Eren kissed him on the lips and hugged him.

“I like you” Eren confessed.

“No you mustn’t” Levi tried to push him away but Eren’s grip to his body is so strong.

Levi can feel Eren. His warmth, his skin, his breathe.

“Eren. I’m not the kind of what you think I am. I’m dangerous. I can only hurt you. Please you must stop this.” Levi spoke softly.

“No!” It was the first time Eren heard his gentle voice that he started to cry at his chest.

“You are better off without me. Just forget me”

“Why are you deciding that?!!” Eren released him and looked straight at his eyes.

“You can get killed anytime if you’re with me. I’m better off alone. In that way no one would mourn and be sad. The world will still continue to move forward even if I die.”

“Why are you saying like that!” Eren cried hard his voice began to break.

“I’m here! I’m gonna be with you! I won’t let you to be alone anymore!”

Levi remembered his dream inside the cage. Eren reaching out to him; He’ll be the one to hold it tight. He’s his freedom; his life; his everything.

Eren was surprised to see tears flowing down Levi’s cheeks.

“I’m here for you. So please don’t push me away, Levi. I accept you for who you are.” Eren hugged him tight as he felt warm drops of tears fall to his shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

Several days have passed and Levi was released from the hospital.

“So you’re going against me now. It’s the first time you’ve done that. Rebellious phase?” Levi’s father asked.

“Shut up! I have enough of this” Levi said glaring at his father.

“So it was the boy’s fault after all.” His father showed him Eren’s live footage; gagged and tied down to a chair.

“You bastard!” Levi seethes in anger.

“Woah, I did not hurt him as promised but I don’t know what will happen to him if you don’t rescue him on time; after all, our men are beasts.” His father smiled.

Levi stormed out of the room and slammed the door. He was out in the front gate when Eren’s friends confronted him.

“How dare you! What did you do to Eren?” Mikasa slapped him.

“Mikasa!” Armin did his best to hold her down.

“Eren is missing and we don’t know where he is, but then maybe we think that you are somewhat involved into this.” Armin looked at him seriously.

“How did you get here?”

“I remember your face, once; you were shown in the television as a son of a politician.

“Give Eren back!” Mikasa glared at him.

Levi looked at them and said: “Don’t worry, I’ll bring him back to you without fail.”

Levi rode his usual black car and rushed to Eren’s rescue.

Levi knows Eren is possibly being held in one of the seaside warehouses they owned.

\----

Eren slowly regained consciousness and found himself tied down.

He began to struggle but it was futile.

“So you’re awake boy” one of his kidnappers approached him.

Eren tried to shout but it was impossible because of the gag in his mouth.

“Levi! Help me!” Eren screamed in his thoughts.

“Well now that you’re awake, maybe you can entertain us.” The man said lifting up his shirt.

Eren struggled. He felt disgusted. This touch of a stranger; he doesn’t want anyone but Levi’s touch in his body.

“No!!!” he screamed in his mind.

“Don’t touch him with your dirty hands, you pigs” Levi rushed to beat the kidnappers one by one.

“Levi!!” Eren looked at him teary-eyed and relieved.

“Eren, are you alright?” Levi asked untying his ropes.

“Levi!!!” Eren hugged him tight sobbing.

“You were scared right? I’m sorry” Levi hugged him back tightly.

\----

“Eren! Were you alright?” Mikasa and Armin hugged him tight; a trace of worry written all over their faces.

“This is all your fault.” Mikasa glared at Levi.

“Stop Mikasa! It’s not Levi’s fault” Eren defended him but Levi pushed him away and bowed in apology.

“Levi?” Eren looked confused. He felt something is wrong.

“Well then, I’ll go now” Levi bade goodbye.

“Levi!” Eren called to him but he did not look back.

“No wait, Levi please!” Eren cried but Levi drove away feeling miserable thinking it was all his fault that Eren was put up to that. As I thought, that boy should always be in the bright side. He should not be involved in the darkness of my shitty life.

Levi was scared for the first time; scared that Eren would die.

\----

“Mr. Hannes, are you sure?” Armin asked the café master.

“If it’s Levi, he’s in the seaside villa. He sometimes comes here to drink.”

“Thank you master!” Armin dragged Mikasa by hand out of the shop and headed to the seaside.

“I didn’t want to do this but I got no choice.” Mikasa said before ringing the doorbell.

“Go home” Levi’s voice came from the intercom.

“Levi please go see Eren!” Armin pleaded.

“Eren would be better off without me, go home!” Levi answered.

“Are you stupid? We wouldn’t go out our way to find you if Eren is better without you!” Mikasa yelled at the speaker.

There was a flick from the lock and Levi opened the door.

“What is it about Eren?” Levi appeared in the door leaning in the door jamb.

“He doesn’t go out from his room for weeks now, all he do is cry and he rarely even eats” Armin informed him.

“Go to him, it’s vexing but you’re the only one who can help him now.” Mikasa said.

“This is Eren’s address and spare key.” She handed a piece of paper and a key.

Levi ran and drove his car to Eren’s apartment thinking what an idiot he was.


	7. Chapter 7

“Eren!” Levi slammed Eren’s door open and rushed to the boy’s side.

“Eren! Can you recognize me?” Levi hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry Eren, I’m sorry.”

“Le-vi?” Eren turned to him and finally spoke.

“Eren, I’m here, I’m sorry Eren, forgive me”

“Levi!!” Eren cried hard as he cling to Levi’s chest bawling his eyes out.

“Why?!! Why did you leave me?! Why did you suddenly disappeared like that you idiot!!” Eren screamed hitting Levi’s chest with his fists.

“I thought…. That If I disappeared, you will be safe Eren. There are people who cares deeply for you besides myself. I – I can’t separate you from them.”

“I don’t want anyone by my side but you!” Eren held his cheeks.

“Eren….

Levi kissed him and began to grope Eren’s body under his shirt.

“Wha – What are you doing?!”Eren pushed him in surprise. His face flushed.

“We’re gonna do it of course” Levi said as if stating the most obvious.

“What are you – wait!!” Eren tried to struggle but Levi already lifted him up and threw him at the bed.

“Wait, wait Levi!”

“I’m not waiting anymore; I endured not to touch you. You have any idea how long I waited this?” Levi glared at him.

Eren jolted. “Umm…. I’m sorry but –

“No buts!” Levi grabbed Eren’s shorts and threw it on the floor.

“Levi!” Eren screamed covering himself.

“Move it” Levi grabbed Eren’s hands and pinned them at the pillow with his hand.

“You don’t want to do it so badly, you have to cry?” Levi licked Eren’s tears off his cheek.

“No, it- it’s not like that, I’m happy. When I was kidnapped, they touched me everywhere and I felt disgusted; I don’t want anybody but you” Eren smiled, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks.

“You know how to stir me Eren”

Levi licked and bit his ear.

“Nnnn…. Eren let out a soft moan as Levi started to stroke his dick slowly.

“Ahh Levi…. Eren moaned gently tugging Levi’s hair from behind his neck; while Levi leaves trails of kisses and hickeys from his neck to his shoulders.

“Levi, I – I’m coming” Eren threw his head back at Levi’s shoulders as the bubbling heat accumulates inside him.

“Le – levi!” Eren screamed together with his orgasm; loads of white fluids at his stomach and Levi’s hand.

“That’s nice Eren” Levi looked at him with sexy eyes as he licked some semen off his thumb.

Eren blushed and covered his face instinctively.

“Spread your legs Eren” Levi position himself in front of him and slowly inserted his finger in Eren’s behind; starting from the first  to the third finger; stretching and preparing him.

“Ahhnnn…. Eren arched his body, clawing to the bed sheets.

“Le – Levi, it feels good”

Eren began to pant a trace of drool visible in his mouth.

“Levi, please…. Please”

“Please what Eren?” Levi asked teasing his insides.

“Ahhnnn… please… no more…. I want yours… Please” Eren pleaded in between gasps.

“Good boy” Levi kissed his forehead, took out his fingers and slowly inserted his dick to Eren’s ass that made the boy gasp for air.

“Relax Eren, just a little more.” Levi kissed him tangling their tongues together.

“Mmmm…” They moaned inside each other’s mouth as Levi pushed his dick to the hilt.

“I’m gonna move now Eren”

Eren nodded and Levi thrust slowly, eventually finding the rhythm to push and pull faster that made Eren dig his nails at Levi’s shoulders.

“Ahh… Ahh…. Levi…. Ahhh…. Harder…. Please…. Give me…. More of you….” Ere reached out to kiss Levi.

“Ahh… Ahh… Levi…. I – I’m coming.”

Levi gasped as he rapidly thrust inside Eren’s ass.

“E – ren” Levi held him close  as they both released their orgasms; semen splattered in their stomach.

“Eren, I love you” Levi planted a long sweet kiss into Eren’s lips as they held hands and cuddle till they fell into deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi opened his eyes and thought it was the most beautiful morning in his life; all because Eren is sleeping beside him.

He touched Eren’s face, watching his shoulders go up and down, indicating he’s alive and breathing; his long lashes that cast a shadow on his cheeks, his slightly parted lips, everything about Eren is beautiful.

But deep inside Levi, he can’t shake the feeling of fear; he’s scared of putting Eren in danger as long as he lives within his father’s shadow.

“If only we were born in a different universe” Levi quietly muttered.

Eren grabbed his hand lying on his cheek and slowly opened his eyes.

“If you were born differently, we wouldn’t have met.” Eren smiled.

“But I’m scared Eren, I’m scared to lose you.” Levi said; hurt in his voice.

“Me too, but I’d rather face death with you than being away from you.” Eren caressed Levi’s cheeks.

“Let’s run away!” Eren suddenly rose from the bed.

“Huh?! Do you know what are you saying?” Levi was surprised at Eren’s unexpected suggestion.

“I can’t do that to you, you have friends here.” Levi argued.

“I told you before right, I don’t need anybody but you” Eren hugged him tightly.

“Are you sure about this?” Levi asked him quietly holding Eren’s body close to him as tight as possible.

Eren beamed at him with his brightest smile.

\----

“So he betrayed me in the end.” Levi’s father pursed his lips.

“Hey, call everyone.” He ordered to the man in a suit beside him.

“It’s pity Levi, it’s really pity.”

\----

“Armin!” Mikasa ran out from Eren’s room holding a note in her hand.

Armin’s eyes grew big and snatched the paper from Mikasa clutch read it.

“We can’t do anything about it. It’s their decision.” He patted Mikasa’s who is now sobbing clutching her red muffler to his face.

Eren….

\----

It’s been months since Eren and Levi eloped together. They lived in different countries and places; go on adventures, had fun, but they didn’t stay on a particular place for too long as they still have to be wary of Levi’s father.

Since it was considered as betrayal, Levi is subjected to be shot dead ordered by his father. Eren, despite the danger, is still living everyday happily because he’s with someone he loves.

“For how long can we hide from your father?” Eren asked while they cuddle in front of a fireplace in Mongolia.

“Are you tired of running?” Levi asked stroking Eren’s hair.

“No, it’s not that. I just can’t believe your father seriously wants you dead. Aren’t you his son?” Eren said sadly.

“My father never treated me as his son ever since; I’m just his puppet. I’m sure he never loved my mother too. As I was his right hand, I know enough information that can lead him to his destruction. He would prefer silencing me than have me loitering around.”

Eren was quiet but Levi can sense his sadness.

“Don’t worry, I will not die yet” he patted Eren’s head.

The night is cold and quiet; except for the sounds of flickering flames coming from the fireplace. Levi and Eren was just happy and contented with each other’s company.

\----

“Good morning Levi!” Eren kissed his lover’s forehead as a greeting.

“Hey, can we go to the meadows?” he asked.

“What are you gonna do there?” Levi asked sleepily.

“Since we’re here, I want to see the vast green plains and herding animals.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll get dressed.” Levi got up with his disheveled hair.

“I’ll prepare breakfast now” Eren happily hummed as he tip-toed to the kitchen.

\----

“Wow! Look at it, it’s so beautiful.” Eren exclaimed as he ran in the grass.

Levi was just watching him underneath the tree.

His ray of sunshine. Eren is his everything.

“Levi look! It’s a clover” Eren ran towards him holding out a four-leaf clover.

“Yeah”

“By the way, I have something for you.” Eren sat beside him and held out a small brown package.

“You didn’t accept it no matter how many times I chased you back then!” Eren pouted.

“I’m sorry, thank you” Levi gave him a peck on the forehead.

“Can I open it?” he asked.

“Sure, it’s for you after all.” Eren smiled.

Levi unopened the small package and it was a small black bird keychain.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes, thank you” Levi smiled and held out the small bird to the blue sky.

“Look, a carriage, how unusual” Eren pointed at the horses approaching them.

Levi eyes widen as he saw a gunman pointed at Eren and immediately shielded him with his body.

Eren was frozen. He saw Levi with a hole and blood gushing out from his chest as he slowly fall into the ground.

“Le- Levi?” Eren reached for Levi’s shoulders.

E-ren…my….ray of….sunshine….you are….my every…thing…

 

 

 

“Levi, what are you saying, no, don’t leave me!” Eren began to cry tears streaming down his face.

Levi reached out to wipe his tears.

….thank…you…for…freeing me… for letting me experience…something I didn’t….have….

“NO….NO…LEVI...NOOOOO!!!” Eren screamed his lungs out as Levi lay lifeless on his arms.

“Please take me with you!! Levi!!” Eren hugged Levi’s body as its warmth slowly fades.

Eren searched for the carriage but it was nowhere to be seen.

“KILL ME!” Eren screamed.

Eren continued to cry his heart out clinging to his lover’s body; blood spreading to his hands and clothes.

Inside of one of Levi’s pocket, he found a knife and held it out.

“I told you right, that I don’t need anybody but you.” Eren smiled and kissed Levi.

“I’ll follow you everywhere”

Eren stabbed his heart with the knife and blood gushed out from his wound.

“This time we’ll be together with no one against us”

Eren held Levi’s hand and landed atop his body lifeless and full of blood.

_“This time, we’ll be free, this time we can be together forever; my nightingale, my freedom.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfiction. I hoped you liked it. This is the last chapter and you have no idea how many liters of tears i cried in writing this ending.
> 
> This whole story was born when I was listening to Vogel im Kafig and I don't know why but it suddenly appeared on my mind a scene that Levi was shot and then Eren was screaming.
> 
> Anyway please don't hate me for this I'm just writing based on my imagination and feeling. And if you want to talk you can find me on Tumblr. http://izanami-no-ookami.tumblr.com/


End file.
